Holding you Close
by NiniilVioletta
Summary: Gray and Natsu has always been rivals and would always fight each other like mortal enemies. But things however are not what they seem behind the charade of theirs. whats happening behind hidden doors and what are Natsu and Gray trying to hide.
1. Your mine

It was the usual at the Fairytailguild. Some were drinking,Cana more then anyone. Others happily chatting or looking for a fitting job. In all of this sat the ice mage Gray not really doing anything but to drift away. It wasnt however long gone silent before the doors was kicked open and a wellknown pinkette made his entrance announced making Gray fix his gaze directly at him.

"We made it back" he chanted cheerfully with a less cheerful Lucy behind him.

" Yeah but ended up overdoing it again" Lucy said tiredly.

" Leave it up to flamebrain to be calm about anything" Gray shot at Natsu.

As if on cue Natsu was at Gray s side glaring back at him.

" Looking for a fight ice boy" Natsu answered just as stingy back.

"Bring it on you pyromaniac" Gray said provoking back before grabbin a hold on Natsu s scarf.

And just like that a fight between two soon ended in an all out brawl in the entire guildhall.

Tables smashed and thrown across the room as well as people. In simple A building up war.

Then Erza stood up from her table being utterly ticked that someone interrupted her time with her beloved cheesecake. Swinging her sword around causing even more chaos and smoke to fill the room.

Lucy could onley stand around behind the bar and sigh knowing this could go on for a while.

But Luckily people stopped the fighting and went back to their usual business again. Lucy popped up from the bar disc looking relieved. But as she scanned the room she couldnt help but to wonder.

No trace of the Ice and Fire wizard anywhere.

" I wonder where Natsu and Gray went" she asked out loud.

" Who knows what those two are up to theese days" Mira smiled carefree.

" At least with them gone its more peaceful around here" Lucy sighed once again.

But she did wonder how both of them were dissapearing like that.

 **In another part of the guildhall**

Natsu slipped into the room. He stumbled as he couldnt spot Gray anywhere,

"Huh wasn't he supposed to meet me here?" he frowned a bit about it,

" Didn't he manage to sneak away during the fight in the guildhall?, he just gets caught up with as usual" he started to mock the ice boy.

"Oh but that's where your partially wrong Natsu" a whispering voice suddenly voiced behind him.

He had barely time to react before cool hands coiled around his waist and spun him around. Before he even knew what was happening he was pinned against the wall. Natsu looked a bit anxhious as he was facing his captor. Natsu at first was surprised but soon his o mouth turned into a smirk seeing the familiar ice wizard.

"Think you can slip past me unoticed little salamander" Gray whispered teasingly into Natsu s right ear.

" Didn't i just do that don't underestimate me ice boy" he said cunningly back but he was soon caught off guard as grey suddenly kissed him fully on his lips drawing him even closer into his arms.

Natsu blushed a bit but didn't fight it and just placed his hands on Gray*s muscular chest letting him take control.

They'd never show their relationship out loud fearing the reactions it may cause. They were supposed to be rivals and that's what everybody thought, But reality was another thing they couldn't deny. Their feelings for each other. They eventually pulled away needing the air to breathe.

"God i missed that" Gray spoke lovingly stroking the others cheek.

" You and me both" Natsu smiled back shyly looking down blushing.

" You are right though i do get caught up in things... you" Gray said raising Natsu s chin up making him look straight at him.

Natsu giggled at that which Gray found soo cute he kissed the salamander again. They soon found themselfs just relaxing on the couch with Natsu resting against Grays now naked chest.

"Gray?" Natsu then broke the silence.

" What is it" Gray looked at his boyfriend who were drawing circles on his bare stomach.

" What do you think people would think if they knew" Natsu said.

" About us" Gray asked

"Y-yeah?" Natsu said

" For one i bet Lucy would have a heart attack and go melodramatic about it" Gray said as he ran his hand up the sides of Natsu's body.

" Yeah she always freaks out about every little thing" Natsu giggled.

" Not to mention the entire guild woild never leave us alone about the topic and your not that into change of things" Gray pointed out.

" And Erza would never let us live it down not with her yaoi shipping fantasies" Natsu said jokingly

" Tell me about it" Gray said tiredly

" Yeah and i defianetly wouldnt want to be murdered by Juvia" Natsu said.

" Like id let her come near you or anyone else for that matter your mine" Gray said in a possesive voice as well as his grip.

" And your mine" Natsu said just as posessive as he snuggled up to his boyfriend.

After some moments Natsu fell asleep not that Gray minded he loved looking at his pinkette sleep.

Gray looked upon his sleeping secret boyfriend.

"Your mine Natsu only mine" he steadied him into a much more comfortable position.

"Sleep tight my cute Natsu" he smiled at the cutie resting on top of him while stroking his pink locks. a smile plastered on the salamanders face.

He soon settled in bringing Natsu closer before he too closed his eyes as well.

while at the hallway a retreating figure stood against the wall not believing her eyes or ears

* * *

 **Who was lurking behind the door? Juvia or Lucy or perhaps Erza which one should it be. what outcome will it be?**


	2. Let me Explain

**Hey sorry for the wait... thank you so much for reviews appreciate it so much. i am not sure where the story is going yet but its going chapter by chapter so here is part two... i guess someone got it right about the mystery person hi hi**

* * *

Lucy couldnt believe the sight she just witnessed. She stepped back resting against the wall.

Natsu and Gray cuddling together even kissing? What kind of messed universe is that, since when did they go along that well she wondered frantically. Wernt they fighting each other just a while ago now theyr all lovey dovey?

" Something wrong Lucy?" Erza suddenly appeared.

Lucy jumped back making hush sounds worried they would be noticed.

Erza mearly laughed at the respond.

" Why dont we leave those two alone and ill explain it to you" she said plainly

Lucy still shocked how calm Erza seemed to be about all this.

(What does she know anyway?)

The two sat down at the bar Lucy still being confused.

"You seemed shocked were you surprised to see them like this?" Erza said plainly.

" You mean your not?" Lucy said in a surprised tone.

Erza chuckled.

" No not really those two have known each other since they were kids and they always fought each other leaving them enough time to get to know each other." Erza responded calmly

"And so now they decided to be together? how that happen" Lucy feeling frustrated that Erza would be so blunt about it.

"One day it just happened i mean they ve always been friends even, good friends are the ones that fights the most and they still do like you just witnessed" Erza said not at all fazed by the blondes outburst.

"But how long have they you know" Lucy said in a calmer voice.

Erza laughed again.

"They were actually starting to fall for each other by the time you joined the guild but they wernt ready to admit so yet" Erza said.

"Well its not that i dont think they look cute together its just i never thought in a millon years that those two would even go along." Lucy said thinking about the two of them.

" It may be hard to believe this but theyr actually more alike then you think and thats make them attracted to each other"

"They take care of each other." Mira then cut in having to heard the conversation."

"What you know as well?" Lucy said surprised.

" Sure" She answered with a smile.

"You see Lucy theyr able to understand each other cause they know about the loneliness they feel since both lost their so called parent adults early in their life"

"So why keep it a secret ive never seen them display affection in public before" Lucy asked.

" I guess they dont want to cause any commotion perhaps they prefer to be seen as rivals and keep their love life to themselves" Erza answered then.

" i guess but it still kinda weird seeing Natsu just give into Gray like that" Lucy wondered.

Mira then spoke up.

" You know he may not show it but even Natsu feels vulnerable sometimes even scared. But with Gray he can actually let those feelings out just as Gray can have someone to hold onto or to protect" Mira said sadly

" As far as i know they ve always stuck together even if at first they would always fight,in the end they could always count on each other to distract themselves from thinking about their loss" Erza said then.

Lucy then thought back at when Natsu Gray and her went to Galuna Island.

Flashback

"Natsu let me help you" Gray said breathing heavily

"No not gonna happen your way too injured to fight" Natsu argued back

" Natsu really its fine i can…" Gray stopped midway as Natsu punched him in his stomach.

" Sorry Gray but you need to rest i dont want you hurt even more then you already are" Natsu said.

" N-Natsu y-you" Gray spoke before passing out in Natsu s arms.

End of flashback

" Im sure they ll come out and say it when they feel ready to and in the meanwhile we'r just secret shippers of Gratsu" Mira clapped her hands.

" Gratsu?" Lucy questioned

" You know pairing name you melt their names together to form their couple name" Mira said

" Ah i guess that makes sense" Lucy conceded.

Lucy still couldnt get it through her head those two like that. As she walked home to her house she kept thinking about the two of them. Gray seemed so possessive over Natsu and the Salamander didnt even argue about it. Her mind drifted into the very images of the two boys. I guess ill eventually will be a Gratsu fan too she giggled before entering her house.

From the shadows of the corner a figure s aura as dark as black retreated.

None other then Miss raindrops.

" Someone is taking my Gray sama s attention away from Juvia" The bluehaired woman said to herself in her usual frantic way.

After overhearing about Lucy s rant about Natsu and Gray being cozy together she felt like a exploding geysir.

Why do you prefer that salamander when Juvia is so much better, what are you doing with him, what what? she was practically spinning around with all the crazy thoughts going through her head.

Juvias vision

"Hey where you think your going get back her salamander" Gray said before grabbing Natsu s wrist pulling him to his lap.

" Graay come on" Natsu whined embarrashed

" I am not letting you go that easily" he said in a seductive tone

" You better stop me from moving then" Natsu said back teasingly

" Im pretty sure i could do that" Gray said dangerously before he raised Natsus chin up before kissing him fully on the mouth,

End of vision.

Juvia s eyes darkened even more. Noo Gray sama this cant be happening. This must be a lie-

But am gonna find out Juvia will. It better not be true or else….

* * *

 **Oh geez what is Juvia up to this sounds scary for Natsu and Gray what will happen next now should i include someone else in this drama what you think**


	3. Confrontation

**Hey i am back once more. i am really happy for all the good response to this fanfic your support means so much to me makes me wanna write more.**

 **i wasnt really sure how to continue this but its getting there piece by piece. Things are getting a bit more difficult for Natsu and Gray so keep reading and might i say I love this couple sooo much Gratsu forever hi hi enjoy**

* * *

Natsu came bouncing into the guildhall bursting with energy as he sat happily at the barstool.

" Someone s exited today" Mira said happily.

" Yeah am all fired up now" Natsu said with a happy grin.

" Going on another mission today" Mira inquired seeing the job request note in his hand.

" Yess with Lucy Happy Erza and" Natsu said happily but soon Mira cut him off

" And Gray i presume" Mira blinked at him.

With that Natsu raised an eyebrow.

" Yeah and that iceboy too i guess" He tried his best not to seem to happy about it.

But in his head he was squealing about it. He got to go on a mission with his own boyfriend.

" Youll have fun now...all of you she said with a smile.

" Yeah off course….oh thats right forgot my backpack tell Gray...and the others ill be right back" Natsu said as he hurriedly ran out of the guildhall mentally slapping himself for almost seeming to obvious.

(We r not ready yet we agreed not to tell yet)

 **Back at the guild hall**

But a couple of seats from Natsu a certain blue haired woman was sitting wth her ears sharpened. She had made it clear and always to keep a close eyes on everyone who was close to her precious Gray sama. After hearing Lucy chant about the so called Gratsu couple she knew she had to keep an extra eye to the salamander. And now she was certain after seeing Natsu hesitate at the mentioning of Gray.

( I know its more than just rivalry that is not a face for rivalry that is the burning passion of love i know it i got the same for Gray sama but mine is stronger defianetly stronger)

She was angry angry that someone else was claiming his attention the mere thought of someone else being in his arms.

( cause there is no way Natsu is the seme) She concluded.

It was making her water boil to think of Gray cuddling with someone else.

(Not Lucy not Erza not even Mira but the freaking Salamander)

With that she stood up abruptly and walked out of the guild which raised a lot of looks.

" What is with her all off sudden?" Elfman said as she passed right past him

Hmm Mira raised an eyebrow

( Why do i get this weird feeling) she thought

 **At Natsu's house**

As Natsu was rummaging through his backpack to ensure had everything he was wondering a bit about the way Mira had spoken to him.

(Does she know about me and Gray?)

Even though he suspected that Mira might already know. Did she perhaps? But if she knew does it mean that more know. Like Erza? Nah probably not. Nobody has said anything so its no use worrying about that he thought as he grabbed his backpack and walked out of the house.

But as he came out he stopped abruptly as someone stepped forward.

He looked with question marks at the person

" Uh what brings you here?" He asked not expecting this person to speak to him.

 **Back at the Guild**

Gray Lucy and Erza had now gathered in the guildhall to meet up for the mission. sitting by a table they looked around but couldnt spot a certain pinkette.

" Ahh where is Natsu wern't we supposed to meet here" Lucy asked out basically to anyone.

" Yeah i know Natsu can be lazy but he is never late when it comes to missions" Erza stated

" Natsu just went home to get his backpack he ll be back soon" Mira announced

" That fireball better not take long" Gray said annoyed ( like he actually meant it though he had this wierd feeling something wasnt right)

( Maybe i am just missing him thats all) He thought smiling a bit thinking about their time last night.

" Graaay what you thinking about?" Lucy said suspiciously

" Whah oh huh nothing really" Gray brushed it off.

 **Back at Natsu's house**

Natsu was a bit surprised seing Juvia standing there.

" Juvia what a nice surprise what brings you here?" Natsu said after regaining his composure.

" Juvia just wondered about so many things that Juvia ended up going here off all places" She said in a bit of mystery tone.

" Oh what kind of things?" Natsu asked

" What makes people happy what makes them smile and act so goofy more then usual she said bluntly"

" Uhh thats certaintly alot to think about and i would really like to help you anytime Juvia but i gotta meet up with the rest of the gang for a mission so see ya" Natsu suddenly feeling a bit akward with the blue haired woman.

But he onley got a couple of steps ahead before…..

" Tell me is Gray sama going with you on this mission" Juvia then said coldly making Natsu stop dead in his tracks

" Y-yeah he is why do you ask" Natsu said now a little surprised at the change of tone coming from the other wizard.

" Why is he going with you" Juvia asked.

" B-because he is on my team i guesss" Natsu answered a bit more uncertain.

" Is that all he is to you Natsu just a team mate a friend?" she inquired with an intense stare making Natsu nervous now.

( Why is she asking all this questions)

" Ehh hehehe w-what do you mean Juvia off course he is my team mate my friend my.. " Natsu was really becoming uncomfortable with all the questions.

" You dont seem to sure is there something else going on between you two something your trying to hide from the rest" Juvia asked in a darker tone.

" L-look Juvia i really dont have time fort this i gotta go now" Natsu tried to get himself out of the little questioning. But as he did a strong wave of water suddenly came towards quikly jumped to side being utterly surprised by it.

" What the Juvia?" Natsu exclaimed.

" You don't fool me salamander i know there is something between you and Gray sama so stop trying to deny it" she yelled.

" Juvia what... " Natsu tried again but widen his eyes as Juvia shot yet another powerful stream of water this time hitting him sending flying into a nearby tree.

Natsu groaned in slight pain but not too heavily either. He looked with horrified eyes.

" Whats gotten into you Juvia?" Natsu asked not believing his eyes or ears.

" You have feelings for him dont you you love him just admit it" the blue haired wizard yelled angrily attacking once more

This time however Natsu dodged yet not attacking back. He was still a bit surprised about Juvia s outburst. He then stood up and looked at Juvia with a glare.

" Fine then yes i love him and he loves me" Natsu said then with a firm voice"

He could see clearly that anger was bubbling hot on the other wizard s face.

" You admit it at last thinking you two could hide this from Juvia" she said with venom in her voice

" Look Juvia i know you have a crush on Gray but he and i.." He jumped back as Juvia shot water streams at him.

" Noooo you cant have Gray sama Gray sama belongs together with Juvia" She yelled in anger as he tried hitting Natsu again but the salamander dodged it again.

" Stop it Juvia Gray is with me so lets just stop this already" Natsu tried to reason with Juvia

" I am not letting you have him for yourself so ill defeat you and have him for myself" Juvia raged out

"So fight me Natsu "

* * *

 **What will Natsu do? How will this end watch out for the next chapter will love conquer all?**


	4. Jealousy

**Yess finally i could get into my own page. sorry for the wait it was supposed to be up a day ago buuut was down a bit but its now back up so here it is the continuation. Really hope you all like this too and be sure chapter 5 is under progress hopefully up soon.**

* * *

Natsu s eyes widened at the words coming from the blue haired wizard.

" Say what" Natsu exclaimed

" Fight me the winner gets Gray" Juvia yelled.

( Damnit either she s gone insane but i dont want to fight her for real she is a Fairytail member too)

" I am not gonna fight you like this Juvia your not my enemy" Natsu said

" Then give up Gray sama" Juvia yelled not stopping her attacks

" Not gonna happen i love him and he loves me" Natsu repeated while dodging her attacks.

" Lie thats a lie now fight me for real Natsu" the water wizard accused before again trying to hit Natsu with her water attacks.

" And i told you i am not gonna fight a fellow member not like this" Natsu said back before he blocked the water with his own fire creating a steam cloud surrounding them. He quikly ran for the woods. Surely she had attacked him for no reason but he wasnt about to hurt a fellow member of his guild.

( Ill get her on distance and head to the guild.)

" Dont think you can escape me that easily salamander" The water wizard then spoke not far away.

( Damnit she caught up quikly…oh Gray now i need you) Natsu thought as he kept running.

Back at the guild

" What js taking him so long he 's been gone for while now" Lucy now wondered.

" Its not like him he is never this slow did he fall asleep or something?" Erza speculated,

" What could he be doing that lazy flamebrain" Gray then said annoyed.

" Calm down Gray i am sure he is coming anytime soon" Lucy then said.

" He better or ill kill him and he knows it" Erza said angry

Gray couldn't help but to feel overly concerned about his salamander now. He had this odd feeling that something was wrong. This wasn't like Natsu at all what could have happened. He then stood up abruplty startling everybody

"Gray where are you going?" Lucy asked

"im going over there to check whats taking him so long" Gray said in a angry voice.

But really his mind was worrying about the pinkette.

(What in the world are you doing Natsu and why do i feel anxhious all off sudden)

He started to run towards Natsu's house.

Back to Natsu

Natsu kept trying to get Juvia on a distance but with her water speed made it impossible.

And as if that wasn't enough her own attacks was preventing him from even going anywhere. He tried to constantly block her powerful water strikes.

" Why dont you fight back salamander" Juvia said having a vicious glare on her face.

" Come on already we'r members of the same guild so am not gonna fight you this way it will onley lead to one of us or both getting hurt" Natsu tried desperatley to reason with Juvia.

" Shut up and fight me already" Juvia yelled angrily getting more dramatic.

Natsu s eyes widen as he was hit with one he streams sending to the ground. He winced in pain.

" I am the one he should be with i am the one he loves you stole him away from me " Juvia chanted menacily.

Natsu managed to block her attacks with his own fire power but he was holding back.

" Juvia i understand how you might feel b-but" Natsu was then cut off by an unexpected water beam sending him flying into a nearby tree.

" Going near my Gray Sama unforgivable Juvia wont forgive Juvia must expel the threat that is trying to take Gray Sama from me" Juvia said with a evil almost trance like look.

Natsu's eyes widen at the way Juvia seemed at the moment.

" Juvia please listen i am sorry this hurts you but i wont let Gray go i love him" Natsu said firmly.

" I guess your ready to die for him then" Juvia said darkly

Natsu looked up in suprise.

"What you…"but he stopped as he suddenly felt himself trapped inside big was surrounding him. He couldnt break free as he was completly under water now trapped inside Juvia s water prison.

( No way Natsu practically yelled on the inside)

He couldnt breathe inside the bubble and it was slowley choking him. He tried to break get free but his energy was draining from him. (Why cant i how come i cant….Graay) he thought miserably as his eyes started to close.

But not before his sensitive ears picked up the sound of a familiar sound.

The sound of sharpening knives was heard roaming through the air.

Before any of the two knew what was happening a sharp blast rung through air and towards Natsu. Natsu looked with blurry eyes as a sharp object had pierced the water bubble he was trapped in. The blinding light was fading and Juvia was the first to let out a surprise yelp as her water prison shattered to pieces freng the nearly fainted salamander.

Natsu felt himself fall to the ground but it didnt as two strong arms caught him…..

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit shorter i am sorry. if you wonder why Natsu didnt fight back youll know in the next so you see jealousy is dangerous especially with Juvia what will happpened. What or who intervened in the near death of Natsu wait and see.**


	5. What i love about you

**Hey again i am back again with a new chapter...obiously huh. sorry i made you wait got a bit of writers block trying to figure out what happens next. Again it makes me so happy with all theese awesome comments thank you so much hope you like this next chapter.**

* * *

Juvia's water prison shattered into millions of pieces freeing the nearly fainted salamander from tis clutches. The water mage fell to her knees in shock from the impact that had just hit them both.

What just…. she gasped seeing the person who was now holding onto the fire wizard.

" G-gray sama?" she said in surprise

But the words didn't reach him as he was to absorbed into his own world at the moment

Juvia reacted as she saw Gray holding Natsu close to him. She almost raised her hand at them. But nothing came as another blow knocked her uncouncious by Erza s sword.

" Thats enough from you" She said firmly

Lucy then came up next to Erza looking at the knocked out water wizard. Her foucus however changed as she took in the sight of the salamander lying still in Gray's arms.

"Natsu is he…" She was cut off by Erza preventing her from getting close to the pair.

It was clear Gray was the only one that should tend to the fallen fairy.

They watched with concern as the ice mage tried to wake the salamander once more.

" Natsu oi Natsu are you okay" Gray said frantically as he held him close to his chest.

Natsu wasn't responding.

"Come on Natsu breath damn it breath" he shook the smaller male again.

He was then relieved hearing Natsu cough a couple of times.

" Natsu oh thank god you are okay" Gray thanked the gods.

Natsu looked with blurry eyes up at Gray.

" G-gray?" Natsu said weakly.

" Just hold on it's gonna be alright you are gonna be fine, i am so sorry i am so late" Gray nearly cried but kept himself strong for Natsu's sake.

" Y-you c-came you are here right?" Natsu said with a shaking voice

" Yes am here Natsu i am here just relax" Gray said before wrapping his coat around his shaking salamander holding him close to him.

" Come on ill take you home" Gray soothed as he stood up before helping his boyfriend to his feet as well, though not letting go of him.

Lucy watched the retreating couple with sad eyes. Gray had his arm around Natsu in a protective manner while Natsu clung tightly to Gray. She snapped back as Erza waved her hand in front of her.

" Come on we'r going back to the guild" Erza said

" What are we going to do about Juvia?" Lucy said questionably.

" She is still a member of Fairytail so we will hear her out...after all if Natsu tried to reason with her why shouldn't we also?" She said firmly before lifting the still uncouncious wizard onto her shoulders.

Lucy just nodded before following her comrade as they made their way back to the guildhall.

While at Natsu's house

Gray looked at his cute salamander as they laid on the bed with Natsu resting against Gray's naked chest. He couldn't stop staring at him knowing he could have lost him had he been any later.

" I am sorry Natsu i should have noticed if only i had come sooner" Gray said miserably.

He knew Juvia had a crush on him..well to put it lightly anyway. But still he could never imagine Juvia would actually go so far as to attack Natsu because of it. He had become so scared when he thought he wouldn't make it to him in time.

" I don't know what i do if i lost you Natsu" Gray couldn't help but to let a tear fall.

He then could feel a hand on his cheek caressing it gently. He looked down to see Natsu looking up at him with sad eyes.

" Gray? are you alright?" He said concerned.

" If i am okay are you okay?" Gray said surprised back.

" Yes i am fine don't worry" Natsu said trying to give off a reassuring smile.

" Dont worry dont worry? you almost drowned today and you dont want me to worry?" Gray said now a bit upset as he sat up to face Natsu.

Natsu's smile faded then.

" I-i a-am sorry Gray i just feel bad that i got you worried and worked up..please don't be mad." Natsu looked down in sadness.

" Natsu am not mad i was just so scared when i saw you trapped like that..i honestly thought i would lose you" Gray said in a softer tone.

" I am sorry i made you worry" Natsu said sadly.

" But why? why didn't you fight back why would you let her get to you this way?"Gray wondered knowing Natsu was probably stronger then Juvia.

" I don't know really i guess its because she confronted me the way she did...about us about this whole thing, she seemed so upset i just couldn't think straight" Natsu explained.

" What?" Gray inquired.

" I know it doesn't make sense perhaps it's me being totally pathetic but still i know what she feels about you and that she is in love with you and just acts on her feelings, i don't know i just couldn't get myself to fight her, i mean she is a fellow member of the guild why would i attack a fellow guild member" Natsu looked down feeling tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

" I know it must sound insane…" Natsu then stopped as Gray moved closer to him before laying a gentle kiss on his lips. It was maybe just a simple one but it still made Natsu's heart skip a beat.

" Oh my dear Natsu" Gray pulled him into his arms again.

" I think it's sweet that you think this way. You have such a kind heart and i like that...no i love you for that" Gray corrected himself making Natsu look up at him.

" The way you care about everyone at the guild,you always put everybody first before yourself your really sweet and caring to Happy...you even accepted Gajeel and Juvia when they joined even after what happened" Gray said looking lovingly back at Natsu stunned face.

Natsu now blushed and looked away blushing..

" Thank you Gray" Natsu said looking up at the Ice mage.

" Oh arn't you cute" Gray said with a tease.

Natsu then looked at Gray with a mixture of annoyance and mischief before he took made a sudden move resulting in him pinning Gray to the bed. He looked down at him with a smirk.

" Don't you dare underestimate me Ice boy cause i am all fired up now" Natsu said looking down at his lover with a teasing smile.

He was surprised when the Ice wizard produced the very same smirk in return something Natsu halfway knew what meant. His suspicioun however was right as Gray flipped them over making him the one hovering over Natsu instead.

" Is that so my Salamander..bring it on" Gray said just as teasingly as he leaned down kissing Natsu passionatley.

* * *

 **Another sweet moment with what do you think should i end it now or should this story continue ill leave it in your hands my dear readers**


	6. In this together

**Aye everybody. I recieved response that i should continue this fanfic. i could have ended it at chapter five but since there were still people who wanted it to continue i shall do just that and take the story a bit further. hope you will still continue to follow this story. Lets see how it goes enjoy everybody**

* * *

Natsu and Gray stood outside the Guildhall of Fairy Tail, merely standing there. Why they didn't just go in as usual nobody could tell. Their eyes was blankly staring at the double wooden doors. Gray looked at Natsu but received no response as the salamander was deep in thought.

 _A few hours before_

 _Natsu looked at his sleeping partner as they laid together in his bed, Gray still had his arm around his waist though a little slacker now then before they fell asleep. Natsu was in such a bliss for a good time, but that was before memories of previous events started to gather in his mind making him unsettled and startle him awake. The way Juvia had confronted him about him and Gray. The anger she felt the frustration he felt towards this whole situation and in all it almost turned out for the worst…. He looked down in utter sadness. In his mind he couldn't help but to think they should maybe had said something to their guild members. Would it really be so bad to tell them._

 _He was snapped out of his chain of thoughts feeling a hand touch his cheek. He looked back up to see Gray look at him with worried eyes._

" _Natsu what's wrong?" Gray said concerned_

" _G-gray you're awake i-i just i" Natsu tried to form an answer but stopped as he felt Gray move his hand up his cheek and then to under his eye wiping away..his tears? He hadn't noticed the tears forming in his eyes. Why was he crying what for?_

" _Are you okay are you hurting somewhere?" Gray kept asking_

" _No i'm fine Gray" Natsu said looking down_

" _Your not i can tell somethings wrong" Gray said as he sat up to look at Natsu._

" _I-it's j-just..i" Natsu said shakily,_

" _It's alright you can tell me" Gray said warmly ( but really he was overly worried)_

" _I just can't help but to think that things would be different if we had not kept this from everyone, maybe it wouldn't be so bad for people to know and then things wouldn't turn out this way" Natsu said sadly._

" _Natsu don't sit there and blame yourself Juvia had no right to react that way no matter how upset or jealous she was" Gray tried to comfort the younger._

" _I know and i am not justifying her actions or anything but i can't help but to think that maybe it could have been solved better if we didn't sneak around lying to what is like our family" Natsu explained._

" _You feel bad for hiding things from them don't you" Gray said sadly_

" _At first no Gray i did not in fact i sorta liked that it was our little secret but but…." Natsu looked down again._

 _Gray then chuckled finding it absolutely cute_

 _Natsu then glared up at the laughing ice wizard._

" _What are you laughing for i am being serious here" Natsu tried to sound angry but it came out as a childish whine instead as he threw small punches at Gray's chest._

 _Gray then caught one his wrists making Natsu stop and look up at him._

" _I agree" Gray then said_

 _Natsu looked up with in question._

" _Don't give me that look i'm serious Natsu i thought about it too and maybe it's about time we let everybody know" Gray said in a serious tone._

 _Back to current time_

 _Earth to Salamander" Gray said as he waved his hand in front of Natsu's face. The pinkette then blinked twice looking at Gray._

" _Dont worry its gonna be alright we're in this together okay" Gray said reassuringly knowing Natsu was slightly nervous about this whole situation._

 _( hopefully it will be fine)_

 _They took a sharp breath before going inside the guildhall. They tried to act just as casual as if it was just another day. That however proved not to be that way. The tension in the room was deathly silent. It was like everyone was just sitting there waiting for them to arrive. Natsu didn't like this not at all. And due to his dragon hearing he could even hear the whispering from the end of the all. Why was everybody acting this way why why. It was clear that something was up. Gray scanned the room as they took a new step forward. Gray then looked at Natsu who looked back and then they both smirked._

" _Would you quit staring already and just say something" Natsu said now sounding actually mad._

" _I think it's rather that the two of you have something to say" Erza said raising an eyebrow_

" _Geez i guess we better Natsu" Gray then said turning towards the pinkette which in return stare with a kinda are you serious expression._

 _Gray without warning wrapped an arm around Natsu's waist before he pulled him to him and kissed him on his lips with much eagerness._

 _Natsu was surprised but yet didn't hesitate to kiss back after a moment._

 _Now the room was filled with mouths hanging open and wide open eyes across the whole room. Even Lucy who actually knew already but still she wasn't still used to their display of love. Her mouth dropped to the floor. To say they were all shocked was putting it mildly, well except for Mira and Erza who had actually known all along. They simply smiled at their shipping couple._

 _Gray and Natsu then pulled away from each other Natsu blushing slightly being a bit caught off guard. They looked onto the stunned crowd. There was no going back now the secret was out._

 _They started to grow nervous as nobody said anything. But then it happened. Erza stood up from her bar stool and walked towards the pair. Both Natsu and Gray cowered thinking she was mad at them for hiding the truth. When she reached them she pulled both of them into one her famous bone crushing hugs._

" _Well that was about time you came out of hiding you lovesick bastards" She chuckled at them._

 _The pair recovered from the tight hug and looked at Erza in share surprise._

" _WAIT YOU KNEW" Natsu and Gray yelled unison to Erza who in return smirked._

" _Aren't you just cute thinking you could hide that from me" Erza said with a amused tone._

 _Now it was the pair's turn to be stunned in their place._

 _A big round of questions now followed towards Natsu and Gray. Outside the guild however through a window a retreating a pair of eyes had been watching the little scene occurring…._

* * *

 ** _And thats it for this round. i will try to get the next chapter up soon but in the meantime what ya think?_**


	7. Coming out

**Yay finally i got to write a small chapter so i wonder how things will proceed from now on how wll the guild react bad good or doom oh lord and who is the one lurking outside the guild Just read if you wanna know.**

* * *

Gray and Natsu had barely any time to recover from Erza revealing she had known all along before they got bombarded with questions from the people who didn't know. The pair almost started to regret they said something. It didn't take long for them to be separated from each other and get surrounded by the guild members

"So how long has this gone on?" Cana was the first to get all up in Natsu's face with her half drunken state of mind and a wide smirk.

" Uhh well" Natsu began trying to form a somewhat answer.

" Yeah where did you decide or was it Gray that did or both" Levi cut right in

" I-it was a bit uh ah" Now Gray was lost at words too.

"Well either way that was a way to make an announcement Macao said with amusement.

"It was a really manly announcement" Elfman roared (as usual)

"Who wouldve thought the two of you hooking up you fight all the time"

Gray rubbed the back of his head trying to think of an answer.

"Well it isn't like we don't fight still it's just we"

"You two fight in an other way don't you?" Cana suddenly appeared behind Gray

"Say what that's" Natsu was about to shoot in but...

" Yeah when did you decide or was it Gray that did or both" Levi cut right in

" You should've seen them all kissy kissy" Lucy was shooting right in without any breaks

" What you mean….hold on you knew too?" Natsu said shocked.

" So who tops you or Gray or maybe both...wait have you even done it yet" Lucy continued her teasing. The questions kept pouring in making Natsu's head spin like crazy. He hadn't really prepared (as usual) for this questions at all.

Damn this fairytail girls were even more scary and intense when going into yaoi mode.

(maybe we shouldn't have told) he thought as he tried his best to calm down this interrogation.

" It's so obvious Gray tops Natsu way too cute for a dom" Mira then jumped in making everybody shocked..

Natsu flared up at the comment both in embarrassment and anger.

" Hey what's that supposed to mean i could tackle him if i wanted" Natsu shouted furiously but regret those words realizing what he just said.

" Go ahead and fire up but in the end Gray can always cool you down again" Cana teased.

" Screw you Cana" Natsu shouted.

" No thats Gray s job" She fired right back.

"Gaah how this fire back at me Graay "he now whined back.

" Oh cut it out already before the entire place bursts into flames Gray said trying to sound serious. But still there was a hint of tease in his voice. That however did not go unnoticed by the flaming teen.

" You wanna start something Graay?" Natsu shouted infuriated turning away from his supposed lover.

" Aww come on don't be like that i was just teasing" Gray walked up to Natsu wrapping his arms around the fire wizard from behind.

" We'r equals in this you know that don't mind them okay" Gray caressed the strong shoulders of his lover.

The flames around Natsu s arms dissolved as he softened down before he turned facing Gray with a pout.

" Jerk" he mumbled to himself.

" A jerk that loves you" Gray said pleadingly

" I still wanna beat the living crap out of you" Natsu glared but with a sincere smile.

" Wouldn't want it no other way" Gray said back as he led Natsu over to a nearby table.

To Gray s surprise though Natsu did something he didn't expect the salamander to do. Not just Gray but the other guild members as well. Natsu instead of sitting beside Gray or opposite him instead placed himself onto Gray's lap in a sideways manner.

" Well what is this" Gray inquired in a delighted way

" Figured i should pull a bold move as well" Natsu stuck his tongue out at Gray

" Besides i like having a place that's only mine" Natsu practically announced.

" That's totally my line" Gray said just as teasingly.

Laughter started to fill the guildhall as well as admiration for the very unusual announcement.

Outside the guildhall

Two fiery blue eyes was watching the very scene with such intensity it probably could burn a hole into the wall. If that actually was possible. Hands trembling with anger and also heartbreak. Indeed Juvia was lost in anger and contempt of this announcement. After the so called one sided fight with Natsu that day she had been warned not only by Erza but Master Makarov as well and asked to go on a long mission to get her thoughts cleared out. Still her anger did not subside and was rather building up.

" N-natsu dragneel how dare you steal the heart of my Gray sama, Juvia is the one that owns his heart Gray sama should be with me and only me she growled in anger. How could you want him over Juvia why why why she practically yelled.

" Wasn't you supposed to be on a mission Juvia another voice cut in."

Juvia was startled as she turned to face the sudden appearance

" Don't sneak up on Juvia like that" She pointed accusingly at her former Phantom lord partner.

" My my you look like you're about to explode here" Gajeel had to hold it from laughing out loud.

Juvia only scoffed as she glared at him back.

" So i guess you know about salamander and ice boy huh" Gajeel inquired

" Juvia knew before the rest Gray sama kept it hidden from Juvia" She hissed.

Gajeel could tell just how much Juvia was in love with the ice wizard. Well practically the whole guild did.

" So here's me just guessing but it seems this sit well with you" He said knowing the answer already.

" Damn right i don't like it Natsu doesn't deserve him Gray sama belongs to Juvia alone" her anger was as hot as Natsu's own fire.

" Heeeh is that so? What are you going to do about it they came out to the guild already, and its not like attacking salamander actually would do you any good knowing Ice brain will always come to his rescue, knowing Salamander wouldn't wanna attack a fellow guild member" Gajeel ended his noe little rant

With that he sensed a change in Juvia a drastic change in her mood. Anger and contempt dissolving. But in exchange a malicious and devious aura was building up in her. Gajeel could sense and smell it. Juvia was building up or rather she was up to something.

" Natsu never tried to harm me cause i am a guild member. He is too soft too kind that way. It will be what makes him lose Gray sama she said in a voice that even got Gajeel to step back a bit.

" So what are you scheming now" he said with a bit of curiosity

Juvia just looked with a cruel smirk at the iron dragon slayer.

" A plan that will ensure Gray to be mine for good" She smirked

Gajeel looked suspiciously at her for a moment before he suddenly smirked at her.

" That would leave Salamander all alone broken hearted right" He inquired

" Yes it surely would" Juvia looked to Gajeel then.

" Well then count me in i would love to claim that Fire dragon for myself" He announced.

" Glad i can count on you Gajeel" Juvia said with a smirk-

Both looked like the devils themselves sealing the deal with a handshake

* * *

 **Wow writer's block suck and to lose a bit of your life spark as well. sorry for being late i am sorry so sorry. but i've finally gotten a idea on the end of this story now so hopefully things will progress further a bit faster.**

"


	8. Mission Clues and Longing

**Oh geez how come every single time i get writers block things are really stressful for me right now and has been since november. believe me i am trying my hardest to write the best that i can . i appreciate the support i am getting its really a great cheer up thanks for reading my story i hope to finish it soon. or who knows how long ill drag this out haha (just kidding) anyway sorry for being late here is next chapter**

* * *

It was midday as the breeze swept chilly through the it was no problem Gray was a ice wizard so the cold didn't bother him. However even if it did he had a warm body currently resting against his own.

"God i thought they'd never stop asking" Gray said letting out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah who knew coming out would be so exhausting feels like a mission aw man" Natsu said just as tired leaning his head onto Gray's shoulder.

After the commotion and the constant staring and interrogation the now announced couple decided to leave the guild and sit by the riverbank. Normally that be the place they used to fight as kids. Somehow it felt very nostalgic. Yet it was quite peaceful for that matter.

They sat in a content silence looking out on the sun going down. Had it really gone that much time from the time they confessed to the guild to them sitting here now? Gray had his arm around Natsu keeping the warm body close to his own chilling body.

"I hope you don't regret saying it" Gray suddenly asked.

Natsu then looked up and into Gray s eyes.

"What why would i regret telling they're our family, i surely would want them know sooner or later...i mean Erza Mira even Lucy knew already" He responded

"And besides it isn't nice to mislead people into thinking they can have you" Natsu said teasingly

" The same for you to" Gray said as he gave Natsu a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah and Juvia found out as well so much for us being discrete huh" Natsu then said

"She wasn't in the guildhall when we announced it was she?" Gray suddenly remembered

"No i didnt see her..in fact i heard she had gone on a long term mission" Gray said having heard from Erza.

"I still can't forget how she reacted her face her eyes even her scent changed, especially when i told her she couldn't have you because you're mine" Natsu stated looking out on the river.

Gray smiled at that finding it incredibly sweet and quite manly of Natsu to stand up for him that way. It made him very happy to know Natsu felt the same for him as he felt for him.

"She must have been shocked" Gray said then

Natsu raised his head suddenly

"Shocked shocked? she went totally psycho on me, that woman has issues" Natsu suddenly raged out as he sat up huffing.

Gray got a little taken aback at the sudden change in Natsu's reaction modes. Going from concerned and a bit scared to angry huffing. Though that was a little bit admirable as well as cute. Nobody but Natsu could pull off looking cute when angry. At least in Gray's eyes.

"Another issue we better address when she gets back" Gray then said.

"I do hope gramps was able to knock some sense into her, maybe she will stay away this time...or at least not try to kill me this time" Natsu said then before he pulled his knees up and rested his head against them.

"Dont worry no matter what happens we'll deal with it together okay?" Gray said as he scooted closer to Natsu

"Man you're so cheesy" Natsu suddenly looked with a still annoyed expression.

"Oh cut it out and come here" Gray said as he pulled Natsu back into his arms.

He smiled as his precious salamander adjusted into a more comfortable position.

"Btw what you said about that Juvia can't have me?" Gray said suddenly.

"Yeah" Natsu mumbled not moving from his favorite spot.

"Nobody can have you either" he said before kissing Natsu's pink hair.

The next morning

Gray came walking into the Guildhall. After looking for a bit he spotted Natsu sitting at the his usual spot at the bar drinking one of Mira s famous fire drinks, chatting along with Elfman and Lucy, Or more like annoying Lucy about her novel once again. He then put down a sheet of paper in front of Mira and at the same time he "accidently" grazed Natsu's arm at the same time.

"I'll be taking this job Mira" he said.

Natsu of course did notice and looked at the paper as well.

"You're going on a job alone?" Natsu inquired.

"Yeah it's required for a ice wizard only so i don't think it's up your alley" Gray smirked.

"Yeah i guess not, man your lucky to get request like that" Natsu said frowning a bit.

"Ah jealous are you?" Gray teased

"No i am not jealous.." Natsu huffed.

"How long will you be gone then?" he asked Gray.

"I don't know really shouldn't be more than a day or two depending on the mission" Gray assumed.

"Okay hurry back then" Natsu said trying not to seem to clingy.

Yet he knew he'd miss Gray already

"Yeah i promise i'll soon be back" Gray said before he laid a kiss on Natsu's cheek before he started to make his way out of the guildhall

Natsu looked back longingly before he turned back to the bar.

"With happy on mission with Lily and Carla things will get boring around here" Natsu said too quickly forgetting the others who sat beside him.

"Hey what about us then?" Lucy suddenly said.

"Oh yeah i forgot about you Lulu" Natsu said with a hidden tease mark.

"ITS LUCY AND YOU KNOW IT" Lucy screamed

"I know" Natsu said knowing very well she would always get angry over that remark.

( works everytime)

"Well you two seem to do good these days" Mira jumped in cheerfully.

"Two real men" Elfman said

"Yeah i guess we'r good and all that" Natsu said with a hint of tease.

"Oh are you all lovey dovey perhaps?" Lucy now was curious

Natsu looked with suspicion at Lucy

"Awfully curious didnt you get enough material for your little yaoi novel yesterday?"

"Ah what are you implying here?" Lucy said defensively.

" Its not like am writing about you guys well onleywithothernamesthenyours" Lucy said the last part a bit fast.

However Natsu still was able to catch onto what she said.

"Hmm is that so in that case...I WANNA READ IT" he suddenly raised his voice while trying to grab Lucy's notebook.

"Nooo way you're not" she flailed her arms in the air trying to keep her book away from Natsu.

They kept the little fight going. Natsu had almost threaten to burn her book before.

"Oi Salamander" a voice boomed out to the guildhall making the two ceasefire ( Ironic huh)

Natsu turned to the direction of the voice knowing already who it was. or more like he smelled it.

Indeed the iron shadow dragonslayer was standing at the door opening of the guild.

"Gajeel when did you get back?" Mira was the first to speak.

"Just now i guess" he said before he walked up to Natsu with a serious expression

"Hey Salamander i need to talk to you" he said in his usual dark voice.

"Yeah what is it?" Natsu inquired.

"I need you to come with me somewhere" Gajeel said.

"Come with you where?" Natsu said raising an eyebrow. ( since when had gajeel ever asked him to go anywhere with him)

"I have found a source or a trace of a dragon" Gajeel said-

Immediately Natsu got shocked.

"Really? a clue after a dragon?" Natsu said with big eyes.

"So my source is claiming i thought it would be worth checking out" He said with a smirk

"Well where is it then?" Natsu asked not really up for going on a long ride.

Well that too and that he really disliked transportation. Still if it could lead him to igneel then every clue was essential.

" Yeah i'll come with you when are we leaving" He asked

" Right now"Gajeel said insistently before he pulled Natsu out of the guildhall

Natsu flinched a bit but didn't take notice and just followed.

" Oookay what was that about" Lucy said

Mira who apparently was asked didn't answer. She simply looked as they walked out, But with a raised brow.

( I sure hope you're not up to something bad Gajeel)

Later that day ( About 3 hours later)

Gray stepped off the train to his location where his mission would take place. His mission which he didn't tell Natsu about was actually to make several ice sculpture. He figured the salamander would only make fun of him for the silly mission. Or would he?. One thing was certain it wasn't up Natsu s alley. After all he wouldn't want him to melt the sculptures. He laughed when imaging Natsu's reaction when he would show his display of ice magic. True Natsu and him was rivals and would never show admirance to each other powers. But Gray had seen Natsu with wide eyes once in awhile when he had created giant ice make formations. He was even sure that Natsu had noticed him be impressed by his glorious flames. Somehow he found them quite captivating and soothing whenever he had his salamander in his arms. He had truly fallen for the dragon slayer. Geez you are turning me into such a cheesy bastard truly. But yet he smiled and now more motivated to get the job done quickly so he could go home to his cute boyfriend.

(Better not say that in front of him) he thought as he made his way towards his location.

While being on his chain of thoughts he failed to notice a pair of sneaky eyes watching his every step..

* * *

 **Hey sorry if its a bit short but i thought it was a good spot to stop at. He he what could Gajeel realluy be up to and who is stalking Gray? So that was a little bit from Gray s point of view ill be writing from Natsu s point of view in next chapter.**


	9. Beginning of a trap?

**Wow okay i got a bit of inspiration flow finally. From back to reality to this fanfic. I really wanted to get a chapter out while i am still sane enough to do it. I know i am was supposed to focus on Gray but i feel drawn to take the story to the gajeel and Natsu part first but this particular part of the story is a very important part towards the final plot so if you didnt get enough Gray i promise his part will come soon. Btw Thanks for the reviews it makes me so incredible happy thank you all and enjoy this next chapter and pray for the Gratsu couple**

* * *

What an irony right two dragonslayers on a train both with the same case of motion sickness. Not a damn thing they could do for each other...well not that they would anyway. They weren't really on the friendliest term sometimes. Not enemies but yet not bestis.

(Sorta like how Gray and i used to be huh) Natsu thought in between his want to throw up.

He caught himself in thinking about his ice prince.

( Ice prince huh i should try that nickname and see if he reacts hehe) Natsu giggled to himself.

Even if he too was sick to his stomach Gajeel still couldn't help but to notice the pinkette little girly giggle.

Thinking about someone Salamander? Gajeel raised a brow making Natsu snap out of it and look back at the other.

N-no not really he tried to hide the fact he was actually doing just that. Instead he simply covered up with complaining on the train instead who seemed to do the trick as the damn vehicle came to a stop.

" Guess we're here" Gajeel said in mucn relief

" Yeah i am alive" Natsu shouted in pure bliss so happy to finally be able to get off the wretched thing.

" Well you're sure lively" Gajeel mocked.

" So where from here" Natsu was almost to quick to ask.

" According to this there should be a forest nearby we'll go there it should lead us directly to the clue" Gajeel said calmly.

" Sounds good to me let's go already" Natsu beamed before taking off in the direction of the forest.

Gajeel followed in suit but stopped as Natsu suddenly made an abrupt halt.

" Something wrong?" He inquired

" I just had a strange feeling that's all, i thought i picked up the scent of Gray" Natsu said with a bit of a ? mind.

" Hmm are you sure i don't pick up anything familiar" Gajeel said than plainly.

Natsu stood silent for a while before he shrug his shoulders.

" Guess it was my imagination going wild again" Natsu said then .

After all if Gajeel who also had a sensitive nose couldn't sense Gray than it was probably the case. He doubt Gajeel would lie about that. They began walking again.

Gajeel who lead the way with his back to Natsu frowned a bit.

( Oh Natsu you have no idea how right you are) He thought as he began thinking about the sorta trap he was about to lead Natsu into.

(I wonder Juvia)

 **While to Gray**

Gray had finally arrived to his missions destination. He took in the grand mansion it was freaking huge. He took a look at the mission slip to check if it actually here he was supposed to go.

Well it's the Golem Mansion so i guess it's right than. He made his way towards the entrance and soon was let inside the grand mansion. Stepping through the entrance and inside he was formally greeted by the mansions own butler.

" Welcome Mr Fullbuster we been expecting you" He bowed politely.

Gray was a bit taken aback by the very formal greeting. Maybe to formal for his own like.

He was after all a just a simple village kind of guy.

" Nice to meet you so what is the job that requires my Ice magic" Gray inquired being very curious now.

" It's actually a bit of surprise for the owner of this mansions wife" The butler explained.

" It has reached us that you're quite skilled in the arts of ice make magic and so the job is a bit on the creative side" he explained further.

" Is that so sounds interesting" Gray could admit he was a bit excited about the job at the mention of his ice make magic.

" If you would follow me Sir i will show you to the uhm workspace" The butler lead the way.

Gray just shrugged and walked along but he suddenly stopped. A strange feeling was creeping up on him. The very same feeling he had felt as he was making his way towards the mansion.

( What is this feeling)

Somehow his eyes directed him straight to the aquarium on the top of the stair in front of him.

He was soon snapped out of his thoughts.

" Mr Fullbuster sir is something wrong" The butler inquired.

" Ah no no nothing i was just admiring the pretty aquarium thats all" Gray hastily tried to find an excuse to explain his sudden halt in movement.

" Ah yes the mistress has a great collection of fishes in that tank for sure...now shall we" he walked off again.

" Yeah sure sure" Gray felt a bit dumbfounded.

( Still why do i feel something's up)

(Sure Gray you be overly concerned about the fireball again)

 **Back to Natsu and Gajeel**

They had finally arrived to the place in the forest where the supposed dragon clue was hidden. But the sight that was waiting was nothing much to be desired. In fact as they investigated the area further they soon realized the trail and clue were well clueless.

" What the hell it was a fake clue" Gajeel cursed

" We took that long train ride for a wild goose chase" Natsu sighed

" If i ever see that good for nothing informant of mine i will i will" He continued his rage

" Aw no this sucks but at least we don't have to wonder if it was real. for all we know it could in fact have been" Natsu tried to calm the other down as he settled down by the waterfall that was near.

" At least it's a beautiful place" Natsu laughed a bit.

" Oh God you should hear yourself Salamander" Gajeel said in a mocking tone as he sat next to Natsu.

" Hey what is that supposed to mean" Natsu looked a bit annoyed at Gajeel

" Just saying you sounding like a cheezy sap" He mocked the pinkette.

" Hey watch it Rusty steel" Natsu said annoyed.

" Oh trying to sound tough even though we all know you have been acting like a lovesick puppy theese past days" Gajeel continued his little rant.

" God i swear i almost prefer the two of you before all this love crap" He said.

" H-hey w-whats the deal here what you have against us anyway it's not really you're business" Natsu said defensively.

" I just don't get what's the deal with the two of you i-i mean what's so special about Gray anyway" Gajeel gazed at Natsu with a serious expression. Natsu was taken aback by the intense stare.

" What you mean by that why are saying this all of sudden" Natsu said feeling a bit tense now.

" What you can't even answer a simple question or two" Gajeel inquired with suspicioun.

" Why the attraction i seem to remember that fire and ice doesn't mix well so why would you think that you and Gray are an okay couple really answer that Salamander" he finished his little question round. Natsu just sat there stunned in his place. What was happening why all the question why the doubt or more like the almost insulting words coming from The iron dragon slayer.

Natsu could feel himself tremble all of sudden. It wasn't that he didn't trust Gray and he was certain he loved him so why.? Why couldn't he just answer. He had a nervous feeling in his stomach. A very bad feeling was creeping into him looking at the other now. What was he up to what was the intention of saying all this.

" Are you even sure actually love him or is it just he who loves you" Gajeel spoke again snapping Natsu out of his mind.

" W-what you mean off course i do, w-whats up with you all of sudden. you are being very weird Gajeel where you going with this" Natsu looked with suspicious eyes yet he felt a bit intimidated for the first time.

" There is something i would like to confirm with you…".he slid closer to Natsu.

Natsu winced as an arm wrapped around his waist keeping him in close proximity to Gajeel.

" While there is still time" Gajeel smirked.

" Gajeel" Natsu said nervously…

* * *

 **Ooooh hey what? i know the author getting surprised yess things are certaintly building up now. Sorry for stopping now but i got no more time to write( Important errand) But hopefully my inspiration flow wont fade away just yet i am praying for it to stay with me cause i am really excited to move this story along. Well thats it for now see ya soon (Hopefully but please forgive me in case the flow fades a bit)**


	10. Shock and Tears

**What seriously i got this done today? Wow writing at a cafe actually do the trick huh well that and coffee. But man did i spent alot of time trying to sort out how to engage this next scenes cause believe me this and the next one is pretty crucial. i guess your curious whats gonna happen now huh well here it is enjoy.**

* * *

 **Golem Mansion**

In the very huge Back Garden of the Mansion stood a Ice wizard. With his hand in full concentration he summoned up his ice powers and focused his energy to create the ultimate ice sculpture. Well for the nth time that day. The instruction given by the main butler was infact to create a kind of permanent ice sculpture garden for the owner of the mansions wife. He had just finished the last of it when he heard someone clearing his throat.

He turned to see the main butler stand there as well as the actual person that it was a gift to.

The woman of the mansion.

"May i present Madame Clarisse Von Golem, Madame Mr Gray Fullbuster of the Fairytail guild." He said in the most formal way ever.

" A pleasure to meet such a talented wizard" Clarisse expressed as she took a look around the now beautifully decorated ice garden.

" I do hope you will like them i can ensure they're made of ice that won't melt Madame Clarisse" Gray tried to sound as polite as he could.

" Oh i simply love this garden you done a amazing job young man and please do not be so formal just call me Clarisse dear" She said winking to Gray.

" Uh uhm well o-okay C-clarisse" Gray said feeling slightly uncomfortable with the very setting.

" I particularly like the ice dragon here it's rather majestic and quite stunning" She said.

Gray however turned and looked with wide eyes. He had in fact not even realized he had made a ice dragon.

" Y-yeah it sure is" He said trying to cover up the obvious or not show that his mind had been directed to something else or rather someone.

" What inspired you to make a dragon in the first place?" The madame inquired.

Now Gray really had to make every effort he had to not blush or lose his composure.

" O-oh well it just came to my mind." ( dammit i must really miss him) Gray thought miserably.

" Well anyway it's stunning i am very pleased with the garden may i offer you something to drink" Clarisse said happily.

" I appreciate the offer really but i should really head back now if you don't mind" Gray retreated than.

" Aw that's too bad i would love to spend more time with you,but i guess it can't be helped James would you please hand over the promised reward jewels"

" Certainly Madame" James bowed politely as he handed a leather pouch containing the jewels as promised.

" Have a good day" He said before he took the pouch and bowing politely to the madame and James as he made his way out of the mansion.

he made his way out of the mansion and was relieved he could finally hurry home to see his dear Salamander again.

 **Back to Natsu and Gajeel**

Natsu's mind went blank. His eyes trailed to the arm that had wrapped around his waist.

" You should know something Natsu.." Gajeel said dangerously close to his ear.

Natsu shivered and tried to get out of the hold but it kept tightening around his waist.

" And one more thing...Once a dragon spots it's prey it will keep chasing it til he claims it." Gajeel said with a devious smirk.

The fire dragon slayer looked up in utter shock but as he did Gajeel placed his other hand at the back of Natsu's head before pulling him into a ruthless and possessive kiss.

Natsu's eyes widened. What was happening. He was completely taken off guard. He couldn't think straight. Why was Gajeel why when did he. Natsu suddenly snapped his eyes open in horror.

Gajeel was kissing him not Gray but..but. He tried to wiggle a bit but Gajeel's grip wasn't loosening.

(N-no way what is happening) Natsu spoke silently in his panicked mind.

He didn't like the way this was going. This was wrong. He would never cheat on Gray and he wasn't about to start now. Somehow his sanity snapped him back and fire erupted from his hands making Gajeel release him. Natsu shoved him away and scrambled to his feet.

He raised a trembling hand to his lips as he glared at the other.

"W-what the hell Gajeel what's wrong with you" he snapped feeling outmost guilty that he let someone else kiss him other than Gray.

The mere thought almost made him cry but he kept it together. He was too angry not to mention confused.

As the iron dragonslayer raised up as well he looked with a nonchalant expression back at Natsu ( Or so he tried)

" I think you of all people would recognize a kiss since you so gladly give them to Gray" He said with a small hint of jealousy.

Natsu could himself get embarrassed even more by Gajeel s bluntness.

" I-i k-know what it is you don't think i know…..hey don't try to change subject here i wanna know what you're pulling here. How could you do this to me to Gray i love him. Didn't you hear us confess to the entire guild the other day huh…" Natsu shouted.

" You don't look that sure you sure waited before you decided to pull away" Gajeel said accusingly

Natsu's eyes widen once again his fists now clenched painfully together.

" W-what you expect me to do how should i react when the person up and until now i thought hated my guts and only wanted to fight me suddenly kisses me... y-you p-piece of rusty junk" Natsu tried to sound angry but really his emotion was getting the best of him.

" So was you and Gray too in the start." Gajeel said as he stepped closer to Natsu

"W-w-what?" Natsu said feeling his voice start to tremble.

" What has made you certain that Gray loves and only wants you. you're his freaking rival you two used to hate each other guts sounds like a bunch of lies if you ask me." Gajeel than said.

Natsu now just stood there with a mix of shock and anger.

" H-how can you say such things to me,what you thinking in that messed up head of yours, if you hate me that much why why WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SINK THIS LOW" Natsu was now angry out of his mind.

" I told you a dragon will go after it's prey without mercy or concern for others who might want the same" Gajeel said as if it was the simplest thing in the world

" Cause a dragon is a proud and majestic being Salamander and once finding it's mate he will never give it up to anyone and be freaking possessive over it as well" Gajeel smirked.

He noticed Natsu's unmoving nature. Both the trembling hands to the rage slowly building up. It was easy for him to detect by the way his scent changed.

" Well lookie here you don't seem to sure of yourself i knew this whole thing was just a simple lousy::..."Gajeel stopped his rant midway as a heavy punch was inflicted at his face by now a very pissed of Salamander.

Natsu could feel his entire being shake with rage, his hands fully engulfed in flames. Yet a tear slipped down his cheek.

" You bastard you scum. How dare you say such despicable things about me and Gray…y-y-you….DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING He basically roared out before he turned and ran his tears going down his face,

( Dammit dammit i am so sorry Gray)

Gajeel stood left a dark aura surrounding him.

( No turning back now)

 **Back to Gray**

As Gray was making his way to town his wandered back to the whole mission.

( Rich family and mansions god what was i thinking and what a clingy lady Natsu will surely kill me for this not to mention mock me when i tell him i made ice dragon) He thought than.

Gray stopped and sighed once mind had drifted to his salamander once again.

" What have you done to me Natsu i swear you're just too much sometimes he couldn't help but to smile thinking about his Fire dragon.

He couldn't wait to go home so he could have his favorite wizard back into his arms.

But as he kept walking in the direction of the town his eyes caught onto something.

He rubbed his eyes to clarify what he thought he was seing.

( What is that what i think it is or am just to absorbed in thoughts that i imagine things) Gray thought suspiciously.

He didn't know why but his caught the sight of pink hair.

( Huh but that can't be how in the world) Gray now thought he lost his mind.

The color of the hair the height even the clothes.

Was it could it be Natsu? His salamander here?

Gray stayed stunned in place for a bit when the silhouette became clearer. Gray could definitely see it was Natsu standing there.

He was overruned by happiness as well as wondering. He was about to call for his dear lover when Natsu suddenly started to run away from him looking rather upset.

" H-hey Natsu wait a minute" he called but Natsu didn't stop running

Gray felt alerted all of sudden and started to run after him constantly calling his name.

He didn't understand what was happening why was Natsu running away from him. Had something happen?

" OI Natsu Natsu wait" Gray called desperately after him

He kept running not being aware they had reached town.

( Dammit Natsu what is wrong) Gray thought with great concern.

He tried to catch up to Natsu but the salamander had always been just a bit quicker than him. He followed Natsu into a empty warehouse by what seemed to be the harbour.

(Finally i'll stop you now) Gray thought as they came to an abrupt stop inside the huge warehouse.

Gray took a moment to catch his breath after running so much.

With a great intake of air he straightened up and faced the other teen who was looking with a blank expression.

" Natsu what's going on, Why are you here, what is the matter." Gray asked as he stepped closer to Natsu.

He was shocked as Natsu stepped back shook his head.

" N-Natsu what's the matter why are you like this" He asked anxiously

" Gray this relationship don't work anymore i wanna end it" Natsu said coldly looking away.

* * *

 **W-what the...? now things really took a pretty drastic turn. Now please dont hate me for writing that the story isnt over yet. How could this possibly end well...find out what Gray's response is in the next chapter until then...**


	11. How could you forget?

**wow that took longer then i expected sorry about that buuut there is alot coming your way. awesome feedback by the way i really appreciate it. i know some of you are curious of what just happened why is Natsu acting so odd all off sudden...gotta read to find out thats all i will say.**

* * *

Gray s eyes widen in shock his knees starting to shake.

"N-natsu w-what…. y-you can't mean this what's up with you" Gray said with a shaky voice.

" It's just what i said it's over that's all" Natsu answered just as cold.

" Natsu i don't understand w-why all off sudden why do you suddenly?" Gray said again.

" I don't love you anymore that's all so just accept it" Natsu glared angrily at Gray now.

Gray stood silent for a second his tears threatening to fall.

But then he tightened his knuckles before glaring back to Natsu.

" NO i refuse to just accept that Natsu cause i don't get it" Gray said with a mix of sadness and anger.

He just couldn't believe why his precious pinkette could turn on him suddenly.

" What?" Natsu questioned

" I said i don't get it you flamebrain idiot. I know you're sometimes clueless and a complete idiot even, but what i don't get it is how you can be so cold so completely heartless and say all this horrible things to me" Gray said with tears going down his cheek.

" Gray?"

" I DON'T GET IT" Gray screamed.

Natsu's eyes widen as he stepped back.

" It doesn't make sense Natsu how could your feelings suddenly change- i love you…. i thought you loved me too?" Gray said with a heartbroken voice. His body was shaking. He looked at the still emotionless expression on Natsu's face.

This wasn't the Natsu he had known since he was a kid, this wasn't the annoying brat he used to fight long hours by the river bank for many years to end up falling in love with him on that very same place.

Flashback

The sun was setting by the riverbank as the two rivals still was fighting each other. Both glaring at each other.

" Could you just admit defeat already you ice block" Natsu said breathing heavily

" As if flamebrain ain't happening, not before you admit defeat" Gray said in a cocky manner.

Natsu was fuming. He got ready to charge at Gray again for the hundredth time that day. But as he did he tripped over his feet. Surprisingly as he did Gray too leaped forward and grabbed him making them both fall to the ground. When Gray looked up Natsu was on top of him looking down on him blushing.

" Are you okay asked the blushing pinkette" Gray said as he felt a bit awkward about the position.

" Y-yeah sure and you?" Natsu answered quietly to afraid to even move now.

As their eyes met everything went quiet. Gray no longer could see the fierce eyes he was used to but a rather a pair of soft and sparkling eyes looking into his own dark ones. Natsu as well was caught looking into the mesmerizing eyes.

"What you waiting for ?" Gray was the first one to speak.

Natsu then snapped out of his daze then as he panicked a bit.

" Uhm i-I am sorry i am" Natsu stuttered as he clumsily tried to get up and off Gray.

He didn't get far though before he felt an arm wrap around his wrist stopping him.

" Natsu that's not what i meant" Gray then said realizing he should be just plain about it the whole thing.

He without warning pulled Natsu closer to him. Natsu stared a bit uncertain at first but to Gray's surprise Natsu leaned in and kissed him fully on his lips. It was pretty gentle their lips just barely lingering. Still it made Natsu's heart race.

Realizing what he just did he pulled away panic written over his face.

" G-gray i am so sorry i-i" He blushed madly

He was once again snapped out of his panic state as a cool hand touched his cheek.

" If you're sorry i guess i better get even than" He smirked as he suddenly flipped them around making him hover over Natsu instead.

" G-Gray y-you?" Natsu blushed madly

" Have been for a good while Natsu can i make you mine" Gray spoke softly

Natsu then grinned widely

" Then i'll make you mine" Natsu said with his usual goofy smile.

Gray smiled warmly back as he kissed his now newlyfound boyfriend.

End of Flashback

New tears slipped down Gray's cheek. He couldn't even begin to understand it. Natsu wasn't even responding. He seemed almost inhuman at that moment.

N-natsu how could you forget is this what you want. Gray then looked up in pure rage.

" You think i loved you i didn't i was just playing all along" Natsu said hatred filling his voice.

" Do you hate me that much you wanna end it that much fine then?" Gray yelled before falling to his knees.

"NOT IN A HUNDRED YEARS" a sudden roar burst out.

Gray looked up in shock. He hadn't looked but he could tell the voice came from behind him.

( i swear on my life that's Natsu's voice?)

What he couldn't seem to figure was how he could speak without moving his lips. The silence and mystery didn't remain for long as a sudden flash of fire went past Gray and directly to...Natsu?

Gray's eyes widen as Natsu screamed in pain?

( What but Natsu is immune against fire it doesn't hurt him at all...so why?)

Yet again that was answered as the apparent Natsu suddenly started to shake before crumbling or rather turning into a thousands of water drops. Gray stared with horrified eyes at the scenery now. W-water b-but h-how he felt even more shaken up seeing his lover turning into droplets of water. ( An illusion?)

(If that isn't Natsu than) Gray thought suspiciously.

"Gray?" He suddenly heard making him turn sharply around. That definitely sounding like Natsu.

He was soon reassured as the fire dragon slayer now knelt in front of him.

"Gray? are you okay?" Natsu said frantically.

" N-Natsu i-is it y-you?" Gray said with a shaky voice.

"Yes it's me i am here you okay" Natsu said in a sad voice.

The fire wizard grew anxious than seeing the confused and disoriented face of his lover.

"Gray?" He said softly

" Why?" Gray said suddenly.

"Why did you say such cruel things why Natsu?" Gray said in a shaky voice.

Natsu just stared in confusion not knowing what Gray meant

" Tell me why do you wanna break up" Gray than said currently in great confusion.

Natsu's eyes widen once again hearing the accusing words. What in the world had happened before he showed up.

" I thought we loved each other how could you do such a thing" Gray now let his tears fall again.

Natsu was now paralyzed as well being in shock from Gray's words.

( Why would he say that, i don't feel that way, i could never hate him) Natsu felt himself tearing up as well.

But as he kept listening to Gray's panicky words he started to think about what happened before he came here.

Flashback (time skip at the time Gray was leaving the mansion)

Natsu didn't know how long he had runned before he found himself sitting at the riverbank. What an irony to find himself at a riverbank of all places. But he didn't care he couldnt think straight.

He was distraught and his raging emotion wouldn't settle down. His whole mind wrapped around or maybe even haunted by what just happened.

(Gajeel kissed me he freaking kissed me. Why why)

"WHY…. that piece of junk how could he do such a thing. He knows me and Gray are dating and he...he DAMMIT" Natsu slammed his knuckle to the ground.

"What am i gonna tell Gray...rather how" He pulled his knees up burying his face into them.

How did things go wrong all off sudden. Everything was fine until recently. First Juvia tried to get between me and Gray and now Gajeel goes and pulls this stupid stunt….what has the world gone mad. Why is it so wrong for us to be together. Why can't people just leave us alone. Natsu was beginning to think it was better when people didn't know about them. At least it was no big deal if they thought of them as mere rivals.

" But than again no we agreed not to hide it lie to our own family friends our guild" Natsu kept on rambling to himself.

" I am going insane here why does it have to be all that difficult i mean all i want is to be with Gray he is like my mate my lover MINE " He shouted the last part a bit louder than he had originally thought.

" Maybe you should make him know that" A voice suddenly spoke startling Natsu out of his little outburst.

The salamander looked up seeing the other dragonslayer standing beside him with quite the serious expression.

He raised up quickly as he glared angrily at him.

" What you doing here if it wasn't for you i wouldn't have to in the first place" He said with a mix of frustration and anger.

" You think so huh cause i think that be the cause anyway" Gajeel said back.

" What the heck you think you can stand and lecture me after what you did?" Natsu now was angry out of his mind.

" It was all to confirm that you actually was certain of your feelings cause seriously it is necessary that you are." Gajeel said as he glared darkly at Natsu.

" What the you're not making any sense why would that be neccessary" Natsu said now very confused.

" For a dragon to be able to fully protect it's mate it would need to be fully engaged with no doubts, after all Gray will always come to you're side when you're in trouble. The question is will you be able to do the same for him" Gajeel said than stepping close to Natsu.

" What are you rambling about again off course i would. Id do anything for Gray i love him there's nothing i wouldn't do to keep him by my side he is my boyfriend MY LOVER DAMMIT" he shouted again.

He was however caught of guard as Gajeel grabbed his wrist pulling him close.

" He won' t be yours for long" Gajeel warned.

Natsu still in shock of what Gajeel had done looked at him questionably.

" Say what has something happened to him" Natsu said a bit scared.

" Happened or will happen, unless you do something about it, than Juvia will have Gray fall right into her arms" He said with a snicker.

" J-juvia what you mean what is she planning." Natsu said with horrified eyes.

" Planning? It's already in motion Natsu ever since Gray went on a solo mission" Gajeel stared darkly at Natsu.

" W-what you mean don't tell me.." Natsu trembled.

" Oh she will let nothing stop her from having her precious Gray all to herself so if you really love him you better find him before you lose him for good" Gajeel said maliciously.

Natsu was beyond shocked. How could this happen. How could Juvia do this. Even after what happened.

Gajeel then released Natsu's wrist as it suddenly caught ablaze from the fury that was building up in the other. He smirked in return.

( There's the fire)

" Noo i won't let her, Not this time not ever- She's crossed the line this time i won't let her have Gray he is my boyfriend and i know he loves me just as i love him. I WON'T LET HIM GO" He shouted with rage in his voice.

He than stopped as he realized he had no clue where Gray was. He could be anywhere.

Which in term Gajeel noticed.

" Oi Salamander he than said. You're nose wasn't wrong earlier" Gajeel than smirked

Natsu stared with great anger at Gajeel.

" You mean?" He said dumbfounded.

" Sniff him out cause he ain't that far Salamander" Gajeel smirked at him again.

End of flashback.

Natsu then tightened his fist painfully.

" YOU DAMN FOOL" Natsu yelled before he hit Gray across his face sending him to the grouund.

Gray slowly raised up again after a moment or two looking with shocked eyes at the fuming dragon in front of him.

" N-natsu?"Gray said with great shock.

" You goddamn ice block how could you be so easily deceived by such cheap imitation" Natsu said angrily.

" There is no way not in a hundred…..no million years that i will ever stop loving you cause i do love you" Natsu said now more gentle this time.

" So that was just an illusion you don't feel that way?" Gray asked one more time still a bit shaken up by the current situation.

Natsu had it and gently placed his hands on either side of Gray's head making him look at him.

" Gray i don't know what that fake me was saying but i swear they're all lies. I will never leave you that would break my heart. Honestly i love you too much for i hasn't changed." He said with trembling hands.

"Really you mean it" Gray said as he was starting to calm down.

" God you goddamn Ice bastard of course i mean it. Listen for god's sake i am pouring my heart out here and it's freaking embarrassing" Natsu was getting more and more flustered by the second.

Gray than silently laughed with a smile he thought he had lost.

"Ever since that day on the riverbank my feelings have just grown even stronger...s-so i-i could n-ever leave you...Natsu then stopped as he felt Gray hug him tightly to himself.

" Gray?" Natsu exclaimed.

" You damn pyromaniac, forgive me i am a fool for thinking those those thoughts but it's only because i love you so much..goddammit Natsu you drive me insane..i just can't be without you so let me just hold you cause for that one moment i was so afraid you was going to leave me" Gray said as he pulled Natsu even closer.

" I am not going anywhere" Natsu said as he snuggled against Gray's shoulder.

Gray then looked up hearing a sudden noise from the back of the room. Before he could even think the pool of water started to manifest into a sharp object.

A powerful set of harsh water streams ( I don't know how to explain this but) was headed straight for…. Natsu

Gray s eyes widen something Natsu too caught into before he turned to see the flashing water head towards him.

"Natsu watch out" Gray said than trying to shield his precious salamander.

He was about to dodge it when it was blocked all off sudden.

Both wizard looked up….

Natsu's eyes widen along with Gray's…..

* * *

 **Oh oh oh what is the meaning of this...who could be so rude to interrupt them like this and who is coming to their aid hmm any suggestions?...either comment on it or...wait on chapter 12. bye for now**


	12. The decisive hour

**OMG finally... Ive been wrecking my brain in utter frustration on how i should solve this. Ive tried so many things before i got to this. I dont know how this will turn out its kinda. ive tried to not be to confusing but not giving any promises. this is a pretty emotional chapter just as the last one. i am very happy to have completed it. so enjoy and please let me know what you think...**

* * *

Both looked up in shock as water particles flew all over the place...yet not hitting them at all.

Instead someone had blocked the fierce attack.

Natsu couldn't believe his eyes.

"Whaat Gajeel?" Natsu said in share surprise. He didn't suspect the iron dragonslayer to follow him here after he left him by the riverbank.

Gajeel went in front of him. Up until now he had stayed quietly in the shadows. However he could not just stand around anymore. He had all faith that Natsu probably could have handled it himself buuuut.

His mind was interrupted however hearing the ice wizard let out a huge gasp.

"G-gajeel you're here too?" Gray was the first to speak before he looked at Natsu equally surprised eyes.

" Heeh sure am ice boy….Gajeel gave a mischievous smirk…

Gray looked suspiciously and on reflex squeezed Natsu closer in a possessive manner.

" Well arn't you two just as close as ever...or maybe even more" Gajeel said with a hint of tease in his voice.

Natsu then blushed a bit as he now noticed just how awkward the situation was as he was pressed close to Gray. Secretly though he didn't mind. Gajeel just had to chuckle to himself seeing the usual hotheads in such a position like that.

( Guess things could turn out right after all..i wonder.) Gajeel thought before he sighed.

" Oi you might as well come out the jigs up" Gajeel said than looking over at the huge stacks of crates and boxes in the giant warehouse. Gray and Natsu looked first at Gajeel in wonder but not long thought. And as if one command slowly a figure started to show itself, emerging from the shadows. Natsu and Gray stared with surprise well Gray more than Natsu since he already knew of the water wizard s plan.

"Juvia?" Gray exclaimed as she was now in full light and visible.

The expression she wore was not of the usual Juvia. The water wizards expression looked empty yet Natsu could sense anger in her very scent. The way she looked at Natsu with pure hatred. Yet it didn't make Natsu budge an inch. Natsu didn't know what to think. He had come with the intentions of telling her straight but now he just didn't know what he felt anymore. On one hand he felt like smacking Juvia for trying to steal Gray away from him. His inner dragon was telling him so. The other part was telling him to reason with her and try to make her understand that Gray was his, the more gentler way. He did not wish to make her his enemy.

( I still don't want to hurt you but but) Natsu felt frustrated out of his mind.

The whole situation seemed awkwardly choking to everyone. With just silence and glaring at each other. Natsu had it then with all the silence. He looked at Gray and suddenly stood to his feet dragging the ice wizard with him as well.

"Natsu?" Gray said with a questionmark as the fire wizard suddenly grew serious.

" What do you think you were doing right now?" Natsu asked calmly towards the water wizard.

Juvia remained silent and just looked with a dazed rather an unreadable look.

" Things wasn't supposed to go this way" she mumbled in a whispering voice but yet Natsu heard her through his sensitive hearing.

" Tell me you think i don't hear you?" Natsu than said which shocked Juvia.

" Things wasn't supposed to go this way get away from him" Juvia shouted and without warning tried to hit Natsu with powerful streams

Natsu and Gray jumped from each other in order to dodge the water stream.

" Juvia what" Natsu began but was cut off as new angry streams of water kept coming at him.

" You stole him from me" Juvia kept yelling in anger as she shot at Natsu again.

Gray looked horrified at the scene unfolding in front of him. Both him and Gajeel stood now in the background. How did things get so crazy. He looked at Natsu and could see he was getting more and more angry but tried to hold it back. His eyes widened as flames appeared in the room dispelling the water.

Now it was more than one pair of shocked eyes. Gray could see anger in Natsu's eyes yet confusion. He knew Natsu was having an inner conflict. He couldn't fully fight knowing he could hurt Juvia.

" Steal him? he was never yours to begin with" Natsu said in a angry voice.

Juvia looked with a mix of anger and confusion at the sudden change in the salamanders voice.

" He would have been if you hadn't come between us" Juvia said as she kept on attacking yet Natsu didn't attack back but only dodged.

" God don't you hear yourself? Would you get it through that little head of yours Gray is not yours to take" Natsu said with a possessive voice.

" Fine you wanna play that way than i am not letting you steal Gray because he is mine" Natsu said with an intense glare.

Gray was astonished seeing Natsu this way. He knew he was a loudmouth but at these things Natsu usually kept to himself about it. Unless it was the two of them. Somehow he did not like how this was developing.

But what was said next shocked Gray to the core.

" Are you sure you didn't enjoy Gajeel s kiss?" Juvia said out loud.

Natsu s movements stopped in an instant by those words his eyes grew wide.

Juvia had a vicious smile on her face. Gray looked at Gajeel in shock.

" H-how d-did you know" Natsu said nervously

But Juvia only smirked back.

" How can you love him if you cheated on him?….explain that" She accused.

" I-i d-didn't i-i" Natsu stuttered now unsure how to answer. Dread filling his voice.

He knew he had cheated even if Gajeel was the one to kiss him.

" You liar you did cheat" Juvia yelled as she attacked with her water slicer attack.

Natsu saw it and tried to block it but in his confusion and dreadfulness he couldn't fully focus and got hit. he fell back hitting the ground painfully.

" You don't deserve Gray he should be with me" Juvia announced as she launched a finishing blow against Natsu.

Natsu wasn't' able to move now. Feeling paralyzed by the entire situation. He closed his eyes as a tear fell down his cheek

(Gray) He whispered

Preparing himself for the ultimate blow he didn't feel a thing though. What not a thing? Instead he felt coldness in front of him. His nose felt the familiar scent of winter fresh ice.

( What just) he was confused.

G-gray sama? he suddenly heard the water wizard gasp.

He snapped his eyes open only to have them widen even more. Right in front of him Gray stood with his ice make shield.

" G-gray?" Natsu said shakily.

He could his body tremble sensing Gray's anger. He knew he was mad he must have been. After what he did. He was surprised as Gray turned around and faced him with a serious face. For the first time ever Natsu was scared seeing Gray that way. He was surprised as Gray took a harsh grip on his arm before pulling him up. Their eyes never leaving each other. Gray looked deeply into Natsu's eyes as if trying to clear something.

" A kiss?" Gray inquired as he kept his gaze on Natsu.

Natsu looked away feeling so vulnerable and scared. He feared he would lose Gray now. It was then he felt a cool hand at his chin bringing him back to the other. He now had tears in his eyes. But the shock he thought was only his soon turned to the rest as he felt the cool lips of Gray press against his own heated ones. An arm wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to Gray as the kiss went deeper. Even though he was shocked to the core he melted right into Gray's arms. As it ended Natsu looked with a mixture of fear and shock. Gray's expression was unreadable. He turned again this time facing Juvia who was absolutely shocked. He placed himself in front of Natsu as if shielding him.

" Juvia" He said in a low voice

" Gray sama?" Juvia said now sounding nervously.

" It is Natsu i want" Gray said determent.

The sudden statement shocked both Juvia and Natsu at the same time.

" W-what but Gray sama he ch" Juvia was about to say but Gray cut her off.

" No the eyes of a dragon slayer doesn't lie..no Natsu's eyes don't lie to me..I can see the real truth in his eyes and i know he didn't want that" Gray said in a serious voice.

" H-how can you be sure" Juvia said accusingly but her voice was trembling.

" Because he has never been able to lie to me i can always tell it on him when he is not honest, and never has he ever lied to me..i believe him when he says he loves me because i love him just as much Juvia..you need to understand that." Gray said then.

Natsu's mind went blank he was stunned. Gray had that much faith in him. He felt almost guilty that he thought Gray would turn away from him now.

" No Gray sama you can't mean this...Juvia can't why do you choose him why" Juvia said frantically.

" Juvia don't you see..things have gone far enough already..how could you do this...you think you would get my love by killing the one i love...by manufacturing a lie when that didn't work?...how could you think that would solve everything...don't you see that is not love not real love" Gray said sadly.

Juvia now looked down tears in her eyes. Her body was shaking.

" I may be deeply angry and hurt that you did all these horrible things to me and the one i love... however it doesn't mean you're a bad person….i know Natsu don't think that way about you" Gray said as he looked at Natsu quickly who was equally as sad now.

" W-what?" Juvia said in surprise.

" Please understand that it's Natsu i love and always will love..he is my everything and if you actually have any real love for me please stop this because you're still important to us and fairy tail " Gray said than with a bit of a smile.

Juvia's eyes widened.

" The choice is yours" Gray said firmly before he turned back to Natsu.

" Gray" Natsu said still a bit nervous

Gray then smiled softly before taking Natsu's hand.

" Come on let's go home we need to talk" Gray said as he lead them both out of the warehouse….

* * *

 **Whoah what? Is there more unsolved between Natsu and Gray what did Gray mean huh...and what will Juvia do now huh...see necxt chapter for that.? Thanks for still reading it brings me much happiness. for now bye...**


	13. Your eyes don't lie

**Sorry for the wait everybody once again some villan comes messing up my world and turning it upside down. i really am struggling in real life. but here is the next one enjoy**

* * *

 **By the riverbank**

Natsu didn't look at Gray he couldn't. The tension was killing knew Gray was looking at him in concern. And he was right Gray was looking at him with worried eyes. They had been silent all the way. Natsu didn't even know what to say. This whole thing seemed more complex than it seemed to be. He knew Gray must have felt some anguish with this whole situation. Both of them felt like wreaks right now. Unknowingly Gray was thinking the same. These past hours had felt extremely exhausting on them. But one thing remained though. He wanted to shake the image of Natsu and Gajeel kissing out of his mind. He knew he had the every intentions of questioning the salamander straight out. Yet when he saw the dreadfulness coming from the other he couldn't help but to soften down a bit.

"Look Natsu.." Gray began

" I am sorry" The other teen cut him off catching Gray off guard.

" What?" Gray said confused and worried as he could see Natsu start to shiver.

" I am sorry...about the kiss between me and Gajeel….i-i don't..he suddenly" Natsu was ready cry just by mentioning it.

Gray couldn't stand to see his lover like this.

" He kissed you right?" Gray than said.

Natsu snapped his head up looking with wide eyes at Gray.

" W-what?" He stuttered out.

" You weren't the one that kissed first..am i wrong?" Gray inquired.

Natsu then looked down.

" No he was the one that kissed me" Natsu said sadly.

" Damnit i was hoping she was lying.?" Gray than said tightening his fists

Natsu looked up at him all off sudden fear going through his eyes.

" That filthy bastard" Gray muttered angry

" Gray?" he looked bewildered seeing anger in the ice wizard's eyes.

He couldn't think further before Gray grabbed him and pinned him down on the grass.

"G-gray?" Natsu said with an uncertain voice.

He could feel the freezing cold through Grays hands holding him tightly. Gray wasn't looking at him.

" He kissed, held you" Gray said furious.

Natsu grew nervous he was all out of words to say. What could he say to his defence when he had none?. He really had hurt Gray even if it wasn't purposely.

Natsu looked down as well not knowing what to do anymore.

"Gray?" he said softly

Gray than enclosed his grip possessively around Natsu.

" If dragons can be possessive over their mates than i guess ice wizards can be as well" Gray than said looking mischievous at Natsu' shocked expressions.

" Gray how can you forgive me that easily?" Natsu was trembling now

" Because it was in you're eyes Natsu" Gray said softly.

" I looked you in the eyes you looked into mine and i saw your true feelings...you didn't and have never lied to me" Gray said before he pulled away and faced him.

" Hearing you say you wouldn't give me up was all i needed to hear to know" Gray then smiled.

Natsu looked down for a second then making Gray look questionable at him.

"Natsu?" Gray began but was cut off by a pair of heated lips against his own cold ones. He could feel the heat from Natsu's body warming his own cold body. Usually he didn't like the heat to much but with him it was something else. He loved it and he knew he loved Natsu. When they pulled away he could feel Natsu had a possessive grip on him.

" You're right Gray dragons are possessive over their mates once they found them it's in their instincts..and i'll be damned if i am gonna let some rain woman steal my man away from me" Natsu said with a serious voice.

Gray was taken aback by the change in the salamanders eyes. The fierce burning eyes that had swept him away that day at the riverbank. The fiery eyes showed him just how much he was loved back.

" I may not want to hurt her but i am not gonna let her have you either, you're everything to me you iceblock bastard" Natsu said seriously but with a hint of playfulness.

Gray smiled back hearing Natsu call him names again as they had been doing from the moment they met as kids.

" That goes the same for you flamebrain you're mine" Gray said as he held him closer.

" But seriously this is a problem,Juvia needs to stop this nonsense i am getting pretty sick of this" Natsu said annoyed.

" I guess we'll see what happens once we get back who knows maybe Gajeel can knock some sense into her" Gray said seriously.

" Gray?" Natsu said softly as he looked into his eyes.

" Yeah?" Gray asked back.

" Can we stay like this for a while i've missed being in your arms." The pinkette sighed leaning his head onto Gray's shoulder,

" You know that ain't a bad idea Natsu it feels good just being you and me right now" Gray said with a smile as he settled into a more comfortable position.

" I love you Gray" Natsu said with a sleepy voice.

" And i love you my sweet salamander" Gray whispered back feeling Natsu had fallen asleep resting on top of him.

" Sleep well Natsu" Gray kissed his forehead gently.

 **Next day at the Guild Hall**

"You did WHAT?" Natsu exclaimed to the a bit embarrassed ice mage.

" I made a ice dragon okay would you lower your voice now" Gray said a bit annoyed.

" You made a ice fire dragon" Natsu said not believing it at first.

" Look i wasn't even aware that i did i just happened to think about you for a second and bam there it was suddenly….That is you're fault you know" Gray made an accusable point at Natsu at the other side of the table.

" You were thinking of me huh" Natsu said teasingly.

'

Gray just looked away in embarrassment.

Natsu noticed the change of emotions in Gray. He almost let out a laugh finding it a bit funny at first but then stopped himself. He than thought about something.

( if you're gonna look away than fine)

Hey Gray he than said almost mad, but in reality he was just aiming for his attention.

Gray noticing the angry tone looked up worried. It was than his eyes widen as Natsu was showing him a snow crystal made of pure flames. The dragonslayer was grinning like crazy.

Gray than couldnt help himself but to laugh at the flaming show in front of him. Natsu than frowned.

" Okay what's so funny huh?" Natsu then said a bit offended.

Gray got up than moving towards the salamander.

" It's beautiful i like it very much" Gray said as he put his hand to it making it evaporate into thin air.

" You made a ice dragon so i don't want leave you hanging either" Natsu said a bit bashful.

They simply stood there for a moment just staring at eachother until…..

"Uhm exuse me" a voice sounded right ahead of them.

Both males turned but were surprised at the person standing in front of them…

* * *

 **Oooh who came interrupting their fluffy little moment huuuh?**


	14. A Fairytail member

**What better time to write then when waiting for Hurricane Mattew to pass. I had a hard time writing this chapter its kinda awkward ya know. youll find out why if you read. enjoy**

* * *

Natsu and Gray both turned synchronized hearing the ice cold voice from behind. The atmosphere seemed to change abruptly seeing the rain woman standing right in front of them. Guards up? No neither moved. It was an awkward silence. Natsu's senses was still tingling after their confrontation at the harbor. He could still feel anger, anger he didn't want to have against her. But she was threatening to take his love away and even….he felt Gray s hand in his cooling his anger. Gray however looked with mixed emotions. On one hand he simply wasn't caring anymore if Juvia was good or evil. But the eyes of the blue haired woman showed something else than vengeful and anger. She almost looked like the same as the day they met during the fight against phantom lord. Natsu could see it as well. There was an impeccable sadness within those eyes. The way she stood her posture her look even her smell was hinting towards anxiety and sadness.

" Ohm can we talk private" She looked directly at Gray

Natsu raised a brow at that.

(what she up to?) he thought

" Talk private?" Gray was unsure about her intentions

" I mean with the both of you" Juvia said more specific clearly seeing Gray questioned her motives,

Natsu could sense Gray wasn't having it be either of them alone with her. The way Gray squeezed his hand made him know he was not really over things yet. Why should he?

Gray than looked at Natsu for a yes or no. Natsu could read his eyes and knew he was seeking an approval from him.

" Alright lets go at the back of the guildhall nobody should be there" Natsu said casually but still his gaze was anything else but casual.

Juvia simply nodded and started to move first. Mira kept her gaze on them as they passed her at the bar heading for the back. She sighed deeply as she cleaned the beer glasses.

( You should've stopped in time Juvia cause now it's all depend on Natsu)

At the back of the guild

As they got inside the old library the silence was akward and choking.

Gray then broke the silence.

" Well what did you want to talk about?" He said making Juvia look up.

" Juvia just well...no i wanted…." Juvia stopped her try to make a sentence. She didn't know if she could continue even though she knew she had too.

Flashback

Juvia watched with a broken heart as Gray left with Natsu out of the building. Her body was trembling her mind in disbelief. Of all the things of all the scenarios she had thought about. Nothing nothing like this came popping up. She didn't think Natsu would come after Gray after the encounter with Gajeel. He was supposed to be so full of guilt and with better simply falling for him instead forget Gray and it would be fine. She could easily deceive Gray into thinking Natsu was just toying with him the entire time and break up and she could be his support, his love. Why why didn't it go as planned. Gray should be overly mad with Natsu after figuring out he and Gajeel kissed so why did he protect him.

" Why do you love him why why not Juvia why not me, why do you love him so much you'd risked your life for him" Juvia said to nobody particular. She were still shocked Gray chose Natsu over her.

" I don't get it what went wrong how did he know how too..

" You shouldn't underestimate a dragon slayers sense of smell he knew Gray was near the whole time" Gajeel suddenly spoke up.

Juvia looked over at the shadows seing her so called companion. She glared all of sudden.

" You were supposed to keep him away not lead him here" Juvia said with anger.

Gajeel wasn't fazed with that, on the contrary he smirked.

" I didn't lead him here he found his way here all on his own" Gajeel said calmly.

" What so you didn't?" Juvia gasped.

" Oh try i did i indeed wanted to ensnare him all to myself believe that but…" Gajeel said still calm

" But WHAT?" Juvia was angry now fuming with rage

" In the end Juvia we both lost a already lost battle, Salamander will never give up on Gray as Gray wont leave him they're in too deep." he said as if he was holding a lecture.

" No i can still" Juvia said much calmer but shaky

" NOO Juvia you don't , listen it's a bad omen to get between a dragon and it's mate, maybe you should be glad Salamander isn't a dragon cause than he could actually have killed you that very instant that's how it's solved between dragons., you could've have awakened that instinct he loves Gray that much and if you didn't notice which am sure you did Gray leaped in to save Salamander as well. Don't you think that proves something here. You owe it to them to just let it be and let them be together" Gajeel finished as he walked away

End of flashback

Juvia stood still. Her mind and heart was shattered. She was a woman who believed in true love and for now Gray was the one she believed was her prince charming. But it turned out he was a prince charming for someone else. Not her but him the pink haired fire dragon slayer. It's true she wasn't blind. She as the love fixated woman she was could see now the intensity Gray and Natsu wore when looking at each other.

" I wanted to say i am deeply sorry for the things i did" Juvia then spoke up.

Both males looked with surprise at Juvia.

" I shouldn't have let my jealousy get to me...she looked at Natsu.

" I am sorry i hurt you and tried to kill you, it was wrong of me i shouldn't have reacted that way. I should've backed away i am so sorry. i don't expect you to forgive me for that but still i am so sorry" She almost cried.

She then looked at both.

" I realize now that what i was doing was insane and unjust. I was blinded by rage and i let my own hurt feelings get to me. You both stood up for each other and wouldn't give up no matter what i did to you. I guess...no i know that is true love true dedication. I never thought id see such a thing ever. I won't bother you or try to get between you again. You guys accepted me into Fairytail and this is what i do to show my appreciation….Juvia looked down in tears.

Natsu looked to Gray. As did Gray. They could see honest tears in her eyes.

" Hey" a voice suddenly said making Juvia look up feeling a hand on her shoulder.

" Thank you for saying that i knew you wasn't a bad person, not really you fit right into Fairytail" Natsu said with his usual goofy smile.

Juvia looked surprised back then at Gray who smiled as well.

" You forgive me?" Juvia asked carefully

" Come on you're one of us right a Fairytail member so yeah we forgive you buuut" Gray said

He suddenly hugged Natsu from behind.

" As long as you remember he is mine" Gray said sternly but with a hint of tease

Natsu leaned back into his arms.

" Yeah and he is mine as well" Natsu said just to make safety confirmation

Juvia smiled widely

" Juvia promises" she beamed before going past them with a bow.

As she came to the door she suddenly turned around with a wide smirk

" Ill be a Gratsu fan now" she beamed before running out the door

Natsu and Gray then looked at each other.

"What did we just do" Gray said a bit nervous

" Oh geez she'll be like Erza now won't she?" Natsu said as he sighed

" Oh what to do" Gray said

Natsu then turned around facing Gray

" You mean you don't know?" Natsu smirked as he leaned in

" As if i wouldn't" Gray said drawing his favorite salamander close.

* * *

 **Oki i think we all know what happens next riiiiight. Oh come one already they kiiiiisss so next chapter will probably be the last and finishing or will it ?**


End file.
